


This Is The Start Of Something Beautiful

by Bravery_Defines_Us



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravery_Defines_Us/pseuds/Bravery_Defines_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a 15 year old who is popular, but he's arrogant. He tells all his friends how he can get laid any time he wants and that he does. Louis, who is also well known around school, is an 18 year old that walks by at that moment and Harry points to him, saying that he could tap that. He goes to prove himself, but what happens when they find out that the senior is pregnant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the characters will just be mentioned a seldom amount, but will still be there. I tend to make sentences longer with commas. ---- means the point of view has changed and/or time has passed. I'm sorry if the summary wasn't the best, but I hope you enjoy the story anyway. Any kudos or comments would be much appreciated. Thank you. xx

The crowd of girls left to the bathroom as the boys stayed, urging Harry on in his stories. They didn't envy him due to the fact that they all wanted to be his friend. Harry leaned back against his locker with a confident smirk, the rest surrounding him. 

"Well, there was this girl, had huge tits and she was all over me, so desperate. I danced with her but then another girl came and asked for me too. I'm like 'Why the hell not?'. If one's enough then two was just fine."

"Fuck 'em that night?"

Harry bit his lip, knowing he was about to lie. Well, he liked to think of it as stretching the truth. He only ended up having sex with one of them, but he wanted all the guys to be jealous. 

"Uh, yeah, both of them." 

Hollers sounded throughout the hallway at the victory of the football player. A group of juniors turned to them with intentions of giving them dirty looks, but once thinking it over, just smiled fondly at the younger ones. Niall, his best friend, began to tease him after the cheers subsided. 

"You think you can get anyone, eh Styles?" 

"Niall, I _know_ I can."

"Oh yeah, sure."

Sarcasm flooded into the Irish lad's response. Harry furrowed his eyebrows at him. Knowing the rest were watching on, he peered around the somewhat bustling hallway. He looked on as a petite figure strutted down the walkway with his books hugged close to his chest. His bold, blue eyes could be spotted a mile away. Harry checked him out unabashedly as he spoke.

"Bet I could tap that hot piece of arse."

All the boys turned their attention to the natural sway of the feathery haired boy's hips. They gave off continuous wolf whistles, their way of complimenting the boy. Harry's confidence grew as he saw the other's reactions.

"You sure 'bout that? I'm pretty sure he's a senior."

"Yeah, I'm sure!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Niall's doubt. Another boy named Liam piped up this time.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you do it? Come on Styles. Give you eighty quid if you do by this weekend."

Harry's eyes widened at the amount of money.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah! But you got to have some proof that you hit that. Is it a deal?"

Harry's face lit up at that.

"Fuck yeah!"

The warning bell rang at that moment, causing the group to disperse to their own respected classrooms. Harry had three days to get into the boy's pants, so he'd have to introduce himself today.

 

\----

 

The bell to lunch rang throughout the school, dismissing everyone who had it first. After Harry had placed his belongings in his locker, he met up with Niall. They headed to the canteen with all the rowdy teenagers. First lunch was 80% seniors, 10% juniors, 10% freshman/sophomore. Niall and Harry were in that slim 5% of fifteen year olds, to their approval since Niall had his mind constantly on food.

They grabbed their food and walked to their table, which had a variety of personalities. There was Niall, the dancer. Liam, the singer. Josh, the bad boy. Ed, the funny one. Michael, the smart one. And Harry, the popular jock. As they sat down and began conversing amongst each other, a high pitched, melodious laugh echoed around the room. There were other shouts and giggles but this particular one stood out to him. He glanced around until his curious green eyes landed upon a boy two tables down. The same boy from earlier.

The others noticed how Harry was in a form of haze. Following on to where he was staring, realization hit them. Ed nudged his side, bringing him back to reality.

"W-What?"

The rest picked up their previous talk as the two kept to themselves.

"Why don't you go talk to him? Use that Styles' charm of yours."

Harry grimaced playfully at the friendly ginger. Ed chuckled to himself at the face that his mate was pulling, returning one of his own. Harry went on with a carefree banter, although his heart was anything but calm.

"Is that a challenge, Sheeran?"

"Ha, I don't know. Is it?"

"Fine then, I'll go."

"Okay. Then go."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

Ed's eyebrows are raised, testing the curly haired boy. Harry gave in and stood. He received questioning looks at his leaving but Ed filled them in. Harry tried to even out his breathing. Why was he so nervous? He sat down promptly in the empty seat next to the pretty boy as his laughter ceased.

"So what's so funny?"

The boy was a bit hesitant, not knowing who this green eyed lad was.

"Well, uh, Zayn here was talking about a conversation he had with a bouncer. Might I ask who you are?"

Harry nodded half heartedly, trying to ignore the stares of the other seniors occupying the table.

"I'm Harry. Harry Styles."

The boy inspected Harry's face as if looking for some sign to show him why he was here. Even though his efforts, he couldn't seem to find anything too evident. He quirked his perfect pink lips to the side as he replied.

"I'm Louis... aren't you like a freshman?"

Harry swallowed thickly at the question. He didn't want to seem intimidated by a group of seniors. No. Even if he was younger, he liked having control of the situation at hand.

"Yeah, I am. I came here to see if you would want to tutor me this Friday."

Louis' face contorted with confusion in the cutest way.

"Um, what subject?"

Shit. Harry had to think quickly if he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Louis and his friends, considering they were talking to each other but they had their ears perked to listen on. He picked the one subject at their school that wasn't based off grade level.

"Um, history."

Louis gave an unsure glance but nodded his head nonetheless while taking out his phone. He pulled up the Notes app and peered up through his fringe, leaving Harry breathless at his beauty.

"Sure. What's your address?"

Harry stole the phone right out of his dainty fingers and proceeded to type in where he lived. Once he finished, he set down the royal blue cell phone onto Louis' lap. His voice was smooth as he placed both hands on the table, pushing himself up.

"See you tonight at seven."

With a wink to the slightly flustered boy, Harry returned to his table.

 

\----

 

Nick finished up his rant about the way that Cher never shows her work on her math tests, which is why he believed that she constantly got C's. This earned him a light smack on his elbow. All eyes turned to Louis as he continued to stare at the address on his phone. He began to feel the attention on him, so he hurriedly put the device away and looked back up at them.

"What?"

Greg snorted at his response.

"Yeah, that's what we're thinking. What? What was that about that?"

Zayn joined in too.

"Come on, Lou, what did he want?"

"He just wanted me to tutor him in history."

"Are you sure that's all he wanted, Lou? I mean, he didn't even know your name, let alone know if you were a good student or not. I think he has a motive to asking specifically for you."

Louis started to think everything through. Maybe Harry did have a reason. 

"I guess we'll find out tonight."

 

\----

 

Louis walked next to Zayn, on his way to the dark haired lad's car. The gentle breeze swept through the scarce leaves on the small trees aligned on the pathway out to the parking lot. They both got into their seats, Zayn starting up the engine. Before he placed his foot onto the accelerator, he glanced over to Louis.

"Are you really going to go over to his house tonight?"

He nodded his head assuredly.

"Yeah, I am."

A look of disbelief crossed over Zayn's face.

"You can't be serious!"

"What? I don't think that many bad things can happen from helping a freshman out in his studies. So let's go to mine. I have to be at his house by seven."

A sigh of defeat was released from the other boy. He put the car into drive and headed back to Louis' house. On the way there, there wasn't much conversation between the two. But the blue eyed boy understood why Zayn was acting like this. He always had a careful eye for the other, making sure that nothing would harm him.

 

\----

 

Niall flipped through several channels at a time on Harry's flat screen telly. They enjoyed hanging out a lot. Even though Harry would never admit it, he was nervous. That's the real reason he invited the blonde leprechaun over, for support. He had already told Niall about what happened at lunch, but not about the strange feelings he was having. He wasn't even certain of them himself. Wrapping a towel around himself, he goes over to his closet to pick out an outfit for his tutoring session. Upon seeing Harry, Niall shouted out teasingly at him.

"Damn! Get some Styles!"

The taller lad rolled his eyes at the mischievous antics of the blue eyed boy. Harry left to go get dressed into his black skinnies and white band graphics tee, a paper airplance necklace residing loosely around his neck. He came back and whipped at Niall with his towel.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"Hey, I need you to leave Nialler. Louis'll be here in about ten minutes."

An understanding smile was shot back to him. Harry handed him the towel for Niall to put away as he dashed out the room. Before the door shut, the green eyed boy heard a shout come from downstairs.

"Make sure to use protection!"

Scrolling through his phone, Harry waited patiently. He had already planned, in his head, that he wouldn't make his move today. All he would do was just get Louis a bit more comfortable with him. At that moment, the doorbell rang, indicating that Louis had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope the smut turned out okay, I'm sorry if it didn't, I tried. I'm sorry I updated a bit later than I first originally thought. Hopefully the length will make up for it. Thank you for all the amazing comments, bookmarks, hits, and kudos. I'm very grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. xx

Harry turned his phone off at the sound of the doorbell. Hopping off the bed, he rushed over to the mirror, just to check himself one more time. He didn't want to seem desperate to see his temporary tutor, so he descended down his stairs at a casual pace. Before he could make it to the door, his mother entered the room. She held a towel to dry her hands as she inquisitively looked at Harry.

"Who is it?"

He went over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

"It's just my tutor."

An arm was placed on her hip in a manner of shock.

"You got a tutor?"

"Yes mum, I actually care about my studies."

She raised her hands in defense as she returned back to the kitchen, not questioning him any further. The lad unlocked the door then opened it, revealing a boy that was checking through his book bag. When Louis realized that he already opened the door, he snapped his head back up. He wasn't sure what to do when you went to tutor someone, so he stuck his hand out in greeting.

"Hello Harry."

Harry was a bit tentative when taking his hand, not expecting a handshake.

"Hey Louis. Come in."

"Thanks."

The curious blue eyes scanned over his living room once he entered. Harry motioned up the stairs.

"Let's work in my room."

The two made their way up to his bedroom. Louis stood in the doorway awkwardly, shifting his weight on his feet. The younger boy made himself comfortable on his large bed, gesturing for the other to lay with him.

"Come on, don't be shy."

Louis placed his book bag on the floor, next to the bed as he sat down on it. They both took out their history books and notes. It then hits Harry that Louis is kind of small. He acknowledges the size difference now that they are close to each other. Compared to him at least he is. The next words sort of come out without much thought, making Harry regret it right after.

"How much do you weigh?"

A light blush tints at Louis' cheeks at the question. Believe it or not, he got that question way more often than necessary and it started to make him embarrassed. He didn't want to admit it to Harry, so he just shrugged carelessly.

"I don't know... how long will this session last? Cause I haven't had dinner yet."

An idea popped into the curly haired boy's head.

"Well, if you get hungry, I can make you dinner. I love to cook."

"Really? You sure your parents wouldn't mind if you did that or anything?"

"Nah, Mum's probably gonna go to bed soon anyways-"

A knock on his door put his sentence to a halt. 

"Come in!"

At that, Harry's mother entered the room. She took notice to the other boy sitting with her son. To her, he seemed like a nice person, so she gave him a warm smile.

"Hello. I'm Anne, Harry's mum."

Louis returned the gesture with his own genuine smile.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Louis Tomlinson."

Anne nodded. She looked to her son who was sprawled out on the bed, his history book close to his torso. She sat down on the very edge of the bed, knowing that what she was going to say was brief.

“Sweetie, you know how I mentioned that I would have to take a business trip for the company this month?” She continued on, the question being for reference. “I got a call this morning and John, my boss, says that it was going to be this week. Meaning I have to pack tonight and leave in the morning. You’re a fifteen year old boy and I trust you, so I didn’t bother to hire a babysitter. You already know how to cook and I’ll be back before you know it. Okay?”

This would make the plan with Louis a million times easier. He nodded, because he was truly a mama’s boy and he’d miss her. Harry knew it was required to be done though so he gave her a quick hug before she left to her room to go pack.

“She’s going to go pack for the trip, so it wouldn’t be a bother.”

“Okay then. Thank you.”

“Sure thing.”

Louis cleared his throat softly as he took a fleeting look at Harry’s notes from his position. His handwriting was large but surprisingly quite neat.

“When’s your next test?”

“It’s on Monday, so we only have today and tomorrow. If it’s okay for you to tutor me on a Friday.”

“Oh wow, that’s not very long. But yeah, it’s fine with me. Okay, let’s start from the beginning of the chapter…”

 

\----

 

“What year did… you know what? I think we covered enough for tonight. You’re probably tired of studying by now, aren’t ya?”

Harry stifled a yawn, nodding to confirm Louis’ question. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and checked the time. 8:30. For one subject, that he didn’t even really struggle in, he felt like that had been plenty of time. He hopped off the bed and stretched his arms forward and backwards, showing off his upper back muscles.

“Want some chicken?”

“That sounds lovely.”

The two packed up their things then Harry led the way, Louis scuttling after him with his bag slung over his shoulder. The older boy set it down next to his shoes and the door. He was taken back at the sight in front of him. The freshman that had been subtly flirting with him all night was preparing the pan to put the raw chicken in. He felt like a bother by just standing there.

“Do you need some help there?”

Harry examined around the room briefly before he locked eyes with the pair of astounding blue orbs. They showed to be sincere.

“Uh, come here.” His large hand patted onto the counter near the stove. “Jump onto here and you can be in charge of handing me the seasonings.”

Louis did as he was told. Minutes passed as Harry, one by one, put the chicken slices onto the pan to cook. In the corner of his eye, he saw that the older boy was mindlessly swinging his little feet, sending light taps onto the cabinet. He lowered the heat and called for the containers.

"Can you hand me the salt and pepper? And can you get me a lemon?"

He twisted to the wooden cabinet behind him and searched, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth while concentrating. He swiped it off the platform and handed it to Harry. As he added soft dashes of each, Louis scurried over to the table to retrieve the lemon. It was already cut in half, so he just simply gave it to him. His eyes were trained onto the small droplets that fell onto the sizzling meat. 

"Thanks, it's ready."

Switching the heat completely off, he snatched a few plates and put two pieces of chicken in each. Louis took a seat on the table along with the cook. They talked for what seemed like hours until a ringtone played obnoxiously. Louis blushed at that and reached for his phone. 

"Hello?...Okay...Yeah, I'm done... No, nothing bad happened...I'm coming."

He shut his phone off and put his attention back to the taller lad. He explained himself even though it wasn't necessary.

"Uh, Zayn's here to pick me up."

Harry's jaw clenched at the sound of another boy's name. His body tensed.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Louis didn't expect for him to even guess that he was gay, which he was but that's beside the point. He shook his head.

"N-No, he's just a friend."

“Is it time for you to go?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Harry gathered up the plates and rested them in the sink. He followed the shorter boy to the door, wanting to say goodbye.

“Goodbye Harry.”

“See ya tomorrow babe.”

 

\----

 

“Bye honey! I love you!”

“Love you too, Mum. I’ll see you on Tuesday. Have a good trip, take care.”

Tears were pricking at his mother’s eyes, never enjoying being away from her son. She dabbed at them with a tissue then pulled him in for an embrace, whispering little farewells. He pulled away after a good minute or so. 

“Okay, you’re gonna barely make your flight. I love you.”

“You’re right. Love you too.”

She waved off from the taxi she called. He gave a fond smile before he went to go get ready for school.

 

\----

 

“Wait, so you’re gonna do it tonight?”

“Yeah, and you can say goodbye to that eighty quid in your wallet, Payne!”

Liam rolled his eyes as he took a drink out of his soda. Harry was giving details about the night before with Louis. All eyes at the lunch table had been on the jock at that point. Michael spoke up with unsettling news though.

“Hey, don’t you have practice tonight?”

“On a Friday? I don’t think so… shit. I do!... you know what? I don’t care. I rather be hitting that fine arse than running laps. It’ll be worth whatever punishment coach gives me.”

The annoying shriek of the bell sounded, making the boys get up and dump their trays. Niall walked beside him back to his locker before he had to go to his own class.

“Harry, I have dance practice after school and I don’t plan on skipping like a certain someone, so good luck tonight.”

Harry shook his head, trying to hide the smile that was creeping up on him. 3 more classes.

 

\----

 

6:55. Louis would be there in a matter of minutes. Harry hid his phone under the mattress at the end of the bed, so he could get a picture later when he was fucking Louis. After one last spray of cologne and making sure his casual outfit looked well, the doorbell rang.

He bounded down the stairs and opened the door. Louis was clad in a pair of tight jeans and a rolling stones scoop neck. Harry licked his lips at the sight but tried to act normal. 

“Hey there Lou, let’s go up to my room again.”

Louis’ voice was soft as he peered up at him.

“Okay.”

Once they got to his bedroom, Louis pulled out his history book, completely unaware of what Harry had planned.

“So, where do you wanna start? How about with the people since we already went through the events?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Harry laid on his bed, making sure he was closer to Louis than needed.

As time passed, he answered the questions with little attention in his voice, mostly watching the boy squirm under his gaze.

“Okay, let me get my notebook for the chapter you’re on.”

Louis got off the bed to check his bag for his notebook. Harry bit his bottom lip as he watched the boy bend over, giving him a perfect view of his round arse. The smaller boy began to make noises of frustration when he couldn’t seem to find it the first try. Harry’s hand trailed down to his sweatpants, palming at his growing hard on.

“Found it!”

Louis turned around to be met with Harry’s lust darkened eyes, causing a gasp out of him. He kept opening and closing his mouth, not sure what to say in a situation like this. A low groan rumbled through Harry's chest as he continued his motions. The blue eyes followed his strong arm down to his large hand. Louis’ mouth was practically salivating as he noticed how big Harry was in his sweatpants. His voice was shy.

“Uh, do you-do you want me to leave?”

Harry shook his head slowly, keeping his gaze on the flustered boy. Louis was embarrassing enough, growing hard at the sight of the fifteen year old getting turned on. When he spoke, his voice trembled in uncertainty.

"D-Do you want m-me to help?"

A smirk widened onto the younger’s face as he nodded. He stripped off his shirt then walked up to the smaller boy. Placing his large hands on his dainty shoulders, he pushed him down onto his knees.

“Why don’t you use those pretty lips to suck me?”

Louis nodded obediently, his delicate fingers reaching up to the loose waistband. He pulled it down slowly, his eyes widening at how hard he was. Once he removed the rest of the clothing, he grabbed his cock with both of his small hands. Peering up through his long eyelashes, he took a timid kitten lick. Harry grasped onto his feathery hair and admired as Louis suckled on the head. The hand in his hair encouraged him to keep going. He slid down further on the shaft, making two thirds down it before having to pull off for air. His little breathy pants were accompanied by his flushed cheeks. Harry's jaw was loose, his lips partly open at the feel of his warm mouth on him.

“Keep going babe.”

Louis nodded again before he licked along the underside then around the head before he bobbed his head down almost all the way. He relaxed his throat enough to take the rest in, slightly gagging. He hummed around it before continuing to go up and down in a repetitive rhythm.

Harry lowly moaned before placing both hands in his hair, tugging harshly. He pulled Louis off, his lips shiny and raw.

“Stop. You’re gonna make me cum.”

He hauled Louis up by his underarms then bent him over the bed. He stood back and was left in awe at the view before he went back to his dominant state of mind.

“Take your clothes off.”

Louis whined at the tone in his voice. He hurriedly unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down, chucking them to nowhere in particular. After that, he removed his tight boxers and shirt as well. The awaiting boy looked over his shoulder as he was displayed out for the other, propped onto his elbows.

"Fuck, mmm you're so sexy, babe."

His hands kneaded at the exposed bum then slapped it, causing a loud smack to ricochet off the walls. He hovered over his back, Harry's toned abs and v line prominent. He slid his hands under the boy and let them roam over his tummy in complete adoration. Louis moaned at the feel of his cock rubbing against his bum.

"P-Please Haz."

"Stay."

He went off to the connected bathroom to get the lube he occasionally used. Coming back, he caught the smaller boy tweaking at his nipples. Harry moaned at that, finding it unbelievably hot.

"Did I say you could touch yourself, babe?"

Louis put his arms back to their previous position, burrowing his face in them.

"N-no. I'm sorry."

Harry opened the bottle of lube and drizzled a fair amount on his fingers. He put his fingers to the cleft of his arse, but kept them still.

"Maybe I shouldn't prep you for being a naughty boy."

Louis' eyes widened at those words. He hadn't been fucked in at least a couple weeks, it would be so painful to go in without prep. He flipped his head to face the taller boy. He squeaked out.

"Please don't."

The green eyes darkened a few shades as he saw the boy in front of him so vulnerable. 

"Then beg."

"W-What?"

A sensational stinging was on his bum after another smack. Harry licked his lips as he watched the cheek gain a scorching red hand print. 

"I. said. beg."

He pronounced each word with another merciless spank. Louis whimpered as his body jolted forward with each blow.

"Please, Haz. Finger me open. Don't punish me. I can be a good boy. Please, please-"

He was cut off by the feeling of Harry thrusting one finger into his heat. Louis gasped, growing accustomed to the feeling but remembering how much loved it. He rocked back on the finger after a couple of movements. He murmured to the boy behind him.

"M-More..."

He added another digit like requested. He began to scissor him open frantically, wanting to feel him sheathed around his cock. He kneeled down and licked a large stripe on his hole. Louis released a loud moan at the feeling of his tongue working him open. Obscene noises filled the room as he pointed his tongue and breached the rim. His cock was hard and bouncing against his stomach.

"Fuck, you're ready."

Rising to his feet, he poured some more lube on his hand. He gave his red, throbbing cock a few strokes to spread the lube around. Louis' breathing was labored at the anticipation of the younger boy fucking into him. His large hands rested possessively on his curvy hips, lining up. Harry used all his strength to go in slowly instead of relieving himself with a quick thrust. Once he bottomed out, both boys moaned at different octaves. 

"Damn, Lou, you're so tight."

Harry gave some shallow plunges before gradually gaining a faster pace. The sound of Louis' delicate high pitched moans driving him forward, wanting to hear more of them. His grip on his hips tightened, securing the thought that they would leave bruises. Even though this was a one time thing... 

The picture! He kept one hand on him while the other searched under the mattress, finding the cold object. He continued his actions as he pulled up the camera. He was thankful that Louis' eyes were shut tight at the moment from the pleasure. The almost inaudible click sounded as he took a photo of the scene. It was from the angle in front, showing Harry fucking Louis from behind. He took another from the perspective of him looking down at his cock disappearing into Louis' round arse.

"Harryyy, you're so big."

He threw his phone onto his book bag then put his attention back to the tiny boy underneath his large body. The sound of skin slapping on skin was loud around the room. Louis felt the tightness in his stomach, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. He wasn't exaggerating though, Harry had the largest cock that's fucked him before. The younger's biceps were flexing as he pulled the small body back every time he thrusted forward. 

"Haz, I'm, I'm gonna- oh! Please let me come!"

Fuck, that was hot. Louis was naturally submissive considering he didn't even say that he had to hold it. He whispered huskily in his ear.

"Come for me." 

With that, Louis cried out as he shot his cum on his stomach. With the feeling of Louis clenching tighter and the fact that he just came just on his cock, sent Harry over the edge. His cum filled up his arse, little amount of it dripping out as he pulled out. Louis whimpered as he laid there on the bed, not able to get up.

"C-Can I stay the night?"

"Sure."

Harry headed to his closet and pulled out one of his sweaters, handing it to the panting boy. He put it on, his hair all messed up but in an adorable way. Harry scooped him up, bridal style, then carried him to the top of the bed. He set him down as he huddled under the duvet with him. Louis' head rested on Harry's chest, Harry's arm wrapped protectively around the boy's petite waist. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he saw the smaller one let out a cute yawn.

"That was amazing... Goodnight Haz."

Harry shut the light off and stared at the ceiling. He looked back to the boy in his arms as his eyelids fluttered closed.

"Night Lou."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive feedback, it truly means a lot. I hope you all keep your interest in this story. I'm sorry if the smut seems short, it was meant to be be rushed and quick. If you don't get what the last sentence is implying, the next chapter will explain. It won't make a huge impact to the plot though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Independence Day! I hope you enjoy. xx

A ray of sunshine seeped through the curtains of the window, the room silent with the exception of the hush snores between the two bodies entangled with one another. The peaceful atmosphere was disrupted at the tune of Harry’s ringtone. He groaned at the sound while he flung his arm to the floor, reaching for his book bag. When he felt the cool case of the phone, he blindly hit answer and set it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Harry! Buddy! How’d last night go?”

Harry unraveled himself from the sleeping figure next to him, getting up to stretch.

“Shh! Niall! Louis’ asleep. You’re gonna wake him. And I’ll tell you about it later. Okay?”

“Oh! Sorry! I’ll talk to ya later then!”

“Niall! Stop yelling-“

A light groan rumbled through the stirring body. Louis rubbed at his eyes with his little fists, attempting to clear his hazy vision. He yawned, his eyes squeezing shut as he stretched out cat-like. Harry’s eyes softened at the guilt he felt for awakening him.

“Hmm… Haz?”

“I’ll call you back Nialler.” He threw his phone to his book bag again and walked over to the edge of the bed. “Sorry that I woke you, babe.”

The sleepy blue eyes pierced through him. Harry didn’t want him to leave, but he wasn’t sure why. Louis was just part of a bet, nothing else. Speaking of the bet, he needed to send the pictures today to the other lads.

“Can I take a bath? I’m a bit too tired to take a shower. I mean, if that’s okay with you. I don’t want to invade or anything of that sort, 'cause it's your house, you know?”

Harry smirked at the endearing rambling of the boy snuggled under the duvet. Moving over to his side of the bed, he picked up the elegant body that was draped with the oversized sweater. Louis let out a shy giggle, never having anyone before treat him this nice after a night of sex. He was carried to the bathroom and set down on the sink. 

“I’ll get the water started.”

Harry collected the fluffy towels and set them on the rack, then turned the faucet on. As the water filled up the tub, Louis took off the sweater that he was cloaked with. His skin was smooth and a divine quantity of tan. Harry couldn’t resist his urge of staring at him, leaving Louis to gain a soft blush. 

Harry shut off the flow of water, and once again, picked up the feather-light body. After he gently placed him in the tub, he situated himself behind him. The bruises on Louis’ hips were now visible. Thoughtlessly, his fingers traced over them. Even though they were the only ones in the house, his voice was but a whisper.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore.”

Harry wasn’t sure whether to take pride in that or feel apologetic. Maybe the latter since they were practically strangers.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. The pure bliss I felt last night was definitely worth this dull pain.”

They reached for the body soap and shampoo, washing each other languidly. The two didn’t really speak much, Harry not wanting to get attached for something that was going to happen just once. 

Minutes passed in comfortable silence until the taller boy’s hands felt all over the smaller one’s torso. He flicked and pinched at the other’s nipples. A light moan escaped from Louis’ lips. The smaller one’s breathing grew heavy as he lay back onto the toned chest. His eyes began fluttering as his large hand made its way to his cock. He whined low in his throat as he began to hump his hand. Harry's cock twitched at the small of his back, becoming aroused by his eagerness.

Not willing to wait any longer, Harry unplugged the drain. He let the water race down, vanishing from the tub. The boy stood, picking Louis up in his strong arms while they’re both still wet. At this point, he didn't mind if the bed got wet or not, he craved for Louis one more time. He pushed his back down onto the bed slowly, his lips lingering over his damp neck.

“Harry…”

He grasped the bottle of lube on the nightstand from last night, slicking up his fingers. 

“You still loose from last night?”

“I-I don’t know-“

His face twisted from the breach but pleasure would soon set in. Harry was a bit in wonder at how he was still tight as if nothing happened the night before. Keeping his hand on Louis’ hip, he inserted another two fingers, searching for that special spot. 

A desperate whimper reached Harry’s ears, hinting that he found it. Pulling his fingers out and lubing up his aching cock, he flipped Louis onto his stomach. He kept a firm hand over his upper back, keeping the side of his face pressed onto the comforter. As the younger boy lifted up the other’s hips, the older let out a strangled moan. Harry entered him in one swift movement. 

“Ohh, Harry!”

His name seemed to roll off his tongue so easily. He started out at a steady rate, dragging in and out teasingly.

“Please, Harry.”

The pace grew faster as Harry threw his head back, letting out a low groan. The noise of their bodies smacking against one another sent shivers down Louis’ spine. The boy with darkened green eyes felt satisfaction as he heard the long moan that drawled out from Louis, finding his prostate.

“Louis, you feel so good.”

Harry pressed his front against Louis’ back, reaching around him to grasp his cock. After a few pumps, Louis released his cum onto his hand with a cry of the lad's name, his eyes rolling back. The tightening around Harry's cock took its toll, leaving only a couple of thrusts before he came into Louis. 

The feathery haired boy hopped off the bed with a wince, feeling the sting from being stretched, and picked up his phone. He called for Zayn to come pick him up. He was disappointed to depart from Harry but he was sure that it wouldn't be a frequent thing.

 

\---

 

After they clothed themselves, Louis grabbed his book bag from the floor. The green eyed boy bit his lip as he watched the small hand take hold of the doorknob. Louis was leaving. Harry held the door open as the shorter boy stood on the porch.

"Thanks for the great time."

Harry winked at Louis then cheekily responded.

"It was my pleasure. I guess I’ll see you around, babe.”

“Okay, bye Haz.”

Harry gave a peck on his cheek out of politeness. Shutting the door, he made his way back upstairs to call the lads over to hangout.

 

\----

 

Louis got into Zayn’s car as the door to Harry’s house closed. He shifted around so he could get his seatbelt on. When he looked back up to his dark haired friend, he only received an expectant look.

“Okay, just drive me home and I’ll explain.” The other complied. “Well, um, he was nice. And we studied and… we kind of had sex and-“

“Wait! What?”

“It’s fine Zayn! We just fucked, what’s so wrong about that?”

“Nothing, nothing, it’s just that you just met him Thursday.”

“He seems like a really nice lad.”

“Whatever you say Lou.”

"Oh come on! Don't give me that! I don't think he was trying to take advantage of me. I already told you that yesterday he even made dinner for me! That seems like a gentleman-like move to me."

"Okay! Okay!... Got any plans for this weekend?"

"Uhh, no actually. Just going to relax I guess. Text me though, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Zayn stopped the car in front of his house.

"Thanks Zayn. Bye!"

"See you Lou!"

 

\----

 

The green eyed boy jogged back to his room, returning the earlier call back to Niall. He swung his legs onto the duvet, half of it lying on the floor. The ringing repeated itself three times before the familiar Irish accent voiced through.

“Hey Harry!”

He chuckled at the sound of his friend being genuinely happy.

“Hey Ni, I was thinking that you and the lads should come over today.”

“Okay! We’ll be there soon.”

The boys arrived around 7 in the evening. Harry opened the door with open arms for his best friend, Niall had other plans though. He ducked under his awaiting arms and scampered over to his kitchen. Even though he felt a bit rejected, he was used to this behavior, simply producing an eye roll as a reaction.

“How nice of you Nialler!”

A distant shout from the pantry was returning.

“Hey! I’m only getting snacks for the movie!”

Liam settled onto the couch, saving a spot for Niall. Ed, Josh, and Michael settled themselves on the floor, not minding due to the carpet being cozy enough. Harry plopped onto the loveseat when he spotted a bag on the coffee table. His friends didn’t seem to explain to him why it was there, so he decided to speak up.

“What’s that bag for?”

They turned their attention to it. Niall crinkled the bag of chips before tearing it open and taking his designated seat. 

“I got us some beer.”

Harry raised his eyebrows in mock concern. They could care less about drinking alcohol at their age honestly.

After a couple rounds of passing the bottle to one another, Liam protesting slightly due to all the germs, their commentary on the comedy they were watching died down. None of them were full on drunk but they were surely buzzed. It all of a sudden hit Liam, him jumping up and knocking over Niall’s hand with chips in it.

“Oi!”

“Sorry. Styles! Today is your last day to fuck Louis. Did you do it yet or not?”

“I know it’s going to be hard since you’re about to lose eighty quid, but calm down! I did it. Here are the pictures.”

Harry pulled up his photos and passed his cell phone around. All of them making their own personal comments in their somewhat sober state.

“Fuck, look at that arse!”

“Shit, he makes sexy faces.”

“Damn Styles!”

Harry sent them the pictures on their phones. When it got to Liam, his face contorted into a scowl, knowing he just lost a fair amount of money. He honestly did believe that he would win that bet. Guess not. He rolled his eyes at the proud smirk radiating off the confident jock.

“Whatever. A bet’s a bet. Fine. Here.”

The brown eyed boy dug in his pocket for his wallet, looking through the bills. He really should have thought this through. Now he has to give up the money he got for his birthday and then some. Harry took the money and chuckled at the face Liam was pulling.

“I told you I could tap that arse.”

The boys left a little after that, already being late but not wanting to stay the night.

 

\----

 

The thing about high school is word gets around fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support! Sorry that I kind of skipped over a few months at the end. I wasn't willing to write the little things that happened in their day everyday until that point so please forgive me. I doubt you wanted me to spend chapters on those insignificant things anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. xx

Louis’ eyes fluttered open at the sound of his phone’s alarm. Was it really Monday already? Instead of tapping the snooze button, he hit dismiss. 18 new messages. His nose scrunched up at that number. Why would he have that many messages?... Oh! He forgot to text back Nick, Greg, and Zayn. He ran his small hand through his feathery brown hair then got up to go take a quick shower.

Singing his little heart out, he finished rinsing his hair. Once he shut the water off, he scuttled over to his closet, only wrapped in a fluffy lavender towel. His eyes scanned over the clothing, pulling down his decision for the day. He threw the damp towel onto the comforter, slipping on a pair of tight boxers. A navy blue shirt and light blue jeans rolled up was his outfit for this tiring Monday. Placing his book bag on his shoulder, he put on his TOMS.

Louis felt like he had been asking Zayn for too many rides lately, so he headed out to school on foot. His hair flickered across his turquoise eyes as the wind blew gently. His headphones blared music through, irresitible to sing along.

"I've been calling for years and years and years and years and you never left me no messages. You never sent me no letters. You got some kind of nerve, taking all I want."

 

\----

 

Entering the school, with his head peering at his phone, he set out to look for Zayn. Making his way down the hallway, there was low muttering between people. It was unusual but he simply dismissed it as everyone being tired after a busy weekend. 

“Did you hear about… Louis…”

His eyebrows furrowed as he passed a group of girls, only hearing his name out of the conversation. He shook his head and kept his pace to his dark haired friend’s locker. A smile was set on his face as he caught sight of the unmistakable black quiff.

“Hey Zayn!”

“Lou! How come you didn’t answer any of my messages?”

Zayn’s voice came out in a rush, his golden brown eyes racing across every contour of Louis’ face. He didn’t think he would be this upset if he forgot to text him back.

“I didn’t check my phone until this morning. What’s so important?”

“You haven’t heard?”

“No… Zayn, what happened?”

“...Not everyone believes them, but there are rumors going around that you’re a slut because you let that little player fuck you and take pictures of you nude. I told you he was trouble, Louis!”

Louis began to blink feverishly, swallowing thickly. He’s never had bad rumors spreading about him before. Zayn was not helping with the ‘I told you so’ idea, but he is right. He should’ve known that Harry had something planned for him. Why else would he just come up to him out of nowhere?

“H-How did this rumor start?”

“I don’t know! All I know is about a third of the seniors and half of the freshmen have a picture of you getting fucked up the arse!”

The blue eyed boy leaned onto the locker and slid down, his knees bent and close to his chest. His bottom lip began to quiver, not knowing what to do with this information. Surely no one would believe these false accusations if they’ve gotten to know him, right? Zayn squatted down and rubbed at his back soothingly.

Louis grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked the messages. Most were to tell him what was happening, and some were to insult. He opened the picture message he received. It showed him bent over the bed, being penetrated by the boy that once seemed so sweet.

"W-Why would he do that?"

 

\----

 

“Wait, what?! What do you mean the pictures got sent to all your contacts?!”

Harry was mindlessly walking on the football field with his friends, waiting for school to start. Right now, he was livid, his voice almost to the point of echoing around to the courtyard.

“Harry, calm down. Hear me out, okay? My 12 year old sister was pissed at me for accidently knocking her freshly made tea over and not helping her clean it up. To get back at me, she stole my phone while I was in the shower. She found the pictures and sent it to everyone in my contacts. People came up with their own conclusions.”

He let out a loud, irritated grunt at the explanation Josh gave. It really wasn’t his fault, it was kind of his own. He had sent it to them in the first place.

“Are any of the rumors about me in particular? Or just Louis?”

“Just Louis. A lot of people don’t believe the rumors but a good amount of them think of Louis as some kind of slut now.”

"Okay..."

He felt guilty now for the small, blue eyed boy. But if he just kept his mouth shut, he wouldn’t add any fuel to the fire. It will probably pass in no time. The first bell rang around the schoolyard and hallways, sending everyone to their first class.

 

\----

 

The people with first lunch crowded into the canteen, catching each other up with what happened in their own weekends. Louis seated himself at his usual table, knowing the rest were going to bring up the subject that he dreaded. Danielle set down her fork and looked over at him a bit cautiously.

“So… how’s your day been, Louis?”

His nervous eyes trailed up from his food to the girl with curly hair. He didn’t really know how to reply to that. His day had gone better than he expected but not like normal days. There was the occasional whisper containing offensive names. 

“Good, for the most part…I guess.”

Nick tried to word his question without provoking anything out of Louis.

“For the most part? Uh, what happened?”

The rest of the table looked on at him for his response. His eyes ended up staring at his food again as he informed them on the worst event that had occurred that day.

“Well, on my way to drama, there was this junior. He came up behind me and smacked my bum. He- He said that he liked them easy…”

Cher and Danielle’s eyes softened while Nick’s lips pressed into a straight line. Zayn began running his hand in circles on his back again as Greg shook his head with disapproval to what that lad did. They all despised the thought that someone as innocent as Louis would have to endure all of this.

“Don’t listen to that kind of people. They don’t know the real you-“

Zayn was cut off midsentence. Another senior came by and dumped his milk all over the oblivious boy, then crumpled the carton and threw it at his head. The group of friends, that were with him, cackled at the action.

“Faggot!”

They left back to their table on the other side of the canteen, leaving the poor boy humiliated. All the tables surrounding theirs had witnessed what had happened. Including Harry’s. 

He was bringing back jokes from Saturday, when they had hung out, until his green eyes froze over the figure looming over Louis. He dropped his spoon he had in his hand as his jaw tightened. The rest of his table grew silent and had their eyes on the boy too. 

Louis’ face was sticky, his regularly soft hair was now stuck to his forehead and soaking wet. The girls at his table had their mouths wide open in shock as the others gave deathly glares to the little punk. Tears were threatening to spill past his already damp eyelashes. His bottom lip was encased in between his teeth. His breath hitched as he felt the liquid trickle down his shirt. Before he ran off to the bathroom, his blue eyes connected with Harry’s green eyes for just a brief moment.

Harry had this instinctive urge to go follow the other and make him feel better, but he decided against it. Instead, watching as the door swung closed. Niall started back up a conversation, not wanting to touch the topic of Louis being embarrassed in front of a good amount of people. The curly haired boy watched as Zayn walked hurriedly after him.

“Louis! Come here, are you okay?”

He shut the door and gathered up the crying boy in his arms. Little sobs racked through his dainty body, leaning all his weight onto the other. Zayn slid down to the floor and settled Louis over his lap. 

“Shh, I’m here. No one’s gonna hurt you. You’re okay.”

He continued to repeat comforting little nothings into his ears, petting his still wet hair. He hated to see his best friend cry or be in any form of pain, because he didn’t deserve it. Louis pulled away to wipe at the tear droplets that trailed down his high cheekbones.

“Here, have my jumper.”

Zayn took off his black sweater and handed it to the now shirtless boy. As Louis pulled on the dry clothing, Zayn folded up his soggy shirt. 

"Thank you, Zayn."

"There's no need to thank me, Lou."

The boy was slightly trembling, his body showing exactly how vulnerable he felt. The bell indicating that lunch had ended rang. 

"Let's just go home, okay? We can skip the rest of our classes."

Louis nodded with agreement. He didn't think that he could handle the remaining of the school day.

 

\----

 

Harry tapped his foot anxiously while the teacher droned on about homework. He had acknowledged that Louis left midday yesterday and he has yet to see him today. There was still another five minutes left of class but his teacher allowed them to pack up early. She strolled through the aisles, handing back the history test they had took yesterday. The paper floated down onto his desk, his large hands carelessly grabbing it. His eyes locked onto the grade at the top of the page. He whispered it to himself.

"A+."

The tall lad would normally get B's on his history tests. It appears that Louis had truly helped him. The pang of guilt came in a rough chest tighten as the bell sounded.

 

\----

 

"Oh sweetie! Mummy missed you!"

"I missed you too, Mum."

Tears were in Anne's eyes as she was reunited with her son after the long business trip. Well, it was long in her opinion. They ended up in the kitchen, talking about their day and such.

"So how'd your weekend go? Everything good?"

No. I fucked everything up. Things will get better though, Louis'll be okay. 

"Uh, yeah. Just had the lads over and relaxed."

His mother nodded at his response. They went upstairs, for her to unpack and for Harry to go sleep. 

 

\----

 

As time passed, things got better with the whole situation involving Louis. Most people began to disregard the rumors, and the ones that did believe them, kept it to themselves. It was rare if someone were to say anything to his face. He couldn’t come home to the reassuring words of his mother, considering she had left before this whole dilemma happened. She was visiting her mother who was seriously ill.

Louis was resting peacefully, cuddled up in his duvet. He groaned in discomfort before his eyes shot open. He untangled himself from the duvet as he raised a hand to cover his mouth. The startled boy sprinted to his connected bathroom, kneeled in front of the toilet, and threw up his whole meal from last night.

“Oh my god…”

He flushed the contents then laid back on the rug. His chest was rising up and down at an abnormal rate. He moaned with uncertainty as he clutched his stomach. His nausea slowly disappeared, clinging onto the sink as he clambered back up.

Not thinking a whole lot of it, Louis began to get ready for school just like any other day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I updated later than I'd planned. Hopefully, I can post another chapter tomorrow to make up for it. I hope this chapter didn't seem to be too rushed, have too much dialogue, or anything like that. Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos, hits, and bookmarks! I appreciate each and every one of them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. xx

The vivid blue eyes stayed trained on the olive skinned boy as he described what happened that morning with him and Louis. How the smaller one tripped on his jog to Zayn’s car. The other got a good chuckle out of the description he gave but Louis was left with heated, pink cheeks. He only laughed dryly at his friend’s sense of humor. He didn’t add much input in, his mind being somewhere else. It had been a little over a week of his daily vomiting. He simply passed it off as needing more sleep or a slight food preparing mishap.

“Hey! So Perrie is having a party tomorrow night. We should go.”

Murmurs of ‘yeah’, ‘sure’, and ‘okay’ answered Zayn’s suggestion.

“What about you, Lou?”

“Uh, yeah sure. Can you give me a ride there?”

“Yeah!”

 

\----

 

The emerald green eyes lit up with humor at what Ed claimed. Harry got up from his seat to dump his trash then returned to the other boys howling with laughter. Niall finished chewing his piece of pie then spoke up.

“Hey lads, there’s this senior that came up to me in the hallway today and told me I should come to a party tomorrow. It’s at this girl named Perrie’s house, and he asked if I could bring some friends. We should all go!”

“Okay!”

“A party? I’m there!”

“Yeah okay, I’ll go.”

The group of freshman all agreed to go, except for Ed who was having a sleepover with an old friend of his. The rest all understood and didn’t necessarily pressure him to go. 

 

\----

 

Louis fixed his black v-neck while inspecting his fringe, making sure he looked presentable at a party. He was disrupted in his observing as he heard a loud honk blare outside his house. Rolling his eyes, he pulled on his black vans and raced down the stairs. Pocketing his phone, he unlocked the front door.

“Hey, where you going?”

“Going to Zayn’s house for a sleepover!”

His father only nodded and continued to watch football on the telly. Zayn had his eyebrow raised, showing his fake impatience. Slamming the car door shut, Louis stuck his tongue out, smiling happily.

“Took you long enough.”

“Hey! I was fixing my outfit.”

The dark haired lad eyed the other boy’s clothing and hummed with approval. Louis took that as a good sign, considering he wasn’t so sure about the red skinnies he had on. They made their way to the party’s destination.

Arriving, there was several cars surrounding the block and they could hear the beat of the music from outside. The two got out and locked the car, strolling up the driveway. As they entered the house they could tell that over half the teenagers there were already drunk. Louis had to shout over the yelling and partying.

“I’m going to get a drink!”

“Okay! I’m going to go look for Greg!”

They went off to their own directions, Louis having to squeeze between the jostling bodies. As he gazed around at all the multicolored lights, he accidently bumped into a broad torso, nearly knocking him down. The other reached for him instinctively, Louis gasping at the air being partially pushed out of him. He snapped his head up and both of them caught sight of the pair of eyes that had haunted them. Harry.

“I-I’m sorry.”

Louis ducked his head down and hurried over to the table with drinks. He knew he should’ve said something but fear of embarrassing himself further made that decision for him.

 

\----

 

Harry watched as the smaller one approached the table. He clutched onto a plastic cup and tipped it back, gulping it down quickly. The curly haired boy’s eyes darkened at the sight of another lad coming up behind him. Louis turned around and looked up into the taller’s eyes. His jaw clenched as a large hand clasped onto the curvy hip. The blonde whispered into Louis’ ear, dragging a blush out of him. He nodded and they went off to the dance floor.

He bit his plump lip and shook his head. He shouldn’t be caring or even thinking about Louis. Searching for his Irish friend, he ended up catching a brunette’s attention. 

“Hey there, handsome.”

A smirk played onto his lips as he slid his hands onto her waist.

“Wanna dance?”

She nodded eagerly at the offer. Finding a spot, they began to sway their hips to the beat of the music. The girl began to press her arse into his groin repeatedly. She flipped herself around and raised her hands to his neck. Once she threw her head back, Harry’s gaze lowered to her breasts. She placed her lip gloss shined mouth to his ear.

“Let’s go find a bedroom.”

“Sure, babe.”

He allowed himself to be pulled up the stairs. 

 

\----

 

Louis was actually enjoying this party so far. He was growing tired though and he noticed the look the boy was giving him. Standing himself on his tip toes he whispered into the boy's ear.

"Hey, thanks for the dance. I have to go now."

"Aw, do you really have to?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Have a good night."

After that, Louis scampered over to the side of the crowd, searching for Zayn. Feeling a tapping on his shoulder, he turned around. It was Greg smiling, he was definitely not sober.

"Looking for someone?"

"Yeah, have you seen Zayn?"

"He's upstairs."

"Okay! Thanks!"

Greg made sure to keep an eye on the boy as he scurried up the stairs, making sure nobody tries anything on the smaller boy. Once he saw him disappear at the corner, he went back to the party.

 

\----

 

Zayn awoke to the sound of someone throwing up. At first, he thought nothing of it. Until he noticed that Louis wasn’t next to him anymore. They had fallen asleep on the sofa in some random room. His feet padded on the tile in the bathroom as he saw Louis hunched over the toilet, puking. Zayn put his hand onto Louis’ shoulder.

“Hey, Lou, you okay? Hungover?”

Louis kept his head down as he flushed it down. He bit his bottom lip, not sure what to say. He hadn’t drunk enough alcohol to get him drunk, just a little tipsy. Zayn’s face already morphed into one of confusion. Louis knew he couldn’t lie anymore, not after the pause of hesitation.

“Uh, no…”

“Lou, what’s wrong?”

Zayn sat down cross legged next to the shuddering feathery haired boy. Louis felt lucky to have a best friend who cares so much for him.

“I-I’m not sure.”

“What do you mean you’re not sure?”

“Well, I’ve been throwing up every morning for a little over a week now.”

The golden brown eyes widened tremendously.

“And you never thought to go check if you have a virus?”

“No…”

“Okay, get up. Come on, I’m taking you to the doctor.”

Louis would normally protest but at this point, he was growing worried too. He took hold of Zayn’s slightly larger hand and pulled himself up. Exiting the bathroom, they stared dumbfounded at a sleeping Nick who was sprawled out on the bed. The dark brown haired lad made a startled noise as he felt two pairs of eyes on him.

“What? What?”

“Hey Nick, you should get home, the party’s over.”

“Oh yeah, okay.”

“I’m taking Louis to the doctor.”

“What? Why? What’s wrong with our little one here?”

“Apparently he’s been throwing up for over a week now, every morning. I think he might have a virus.”

“Okay then. I hope you get better real soon, Lou.”

“Thanks.”

 

\----

 

Zayn signed Louis in as the latter rested in the waiting room. The taller boy returned back to the shorter’s side. He kept his hand over his knee, not in the affectionate way but more on the protective side.

“Mr. Tomlinson?”

A nurse with wavy black hair came out of the hallway with a clipboard in her hand. The two stood, Zayn wanting to be there with Louis. As they followed her she led them to a nearby room. She gave them a genuine smile, only wanting to help.

“So what seems to be the problem, Louis?”

Louis quirked his lips to the side, not certain on where to start with this predicament. Zayn nodded to him for reassurance.

“Well, about ten days ago I woke up due to the fact that I needed to vomit. Ever since that day, I wake up daily for that very reason.”

The nurse furrowed her eyebrows.

“Okay. Is there a certain food you eat everyday that might’ve caused that?”

“No.”

“Okay. Have you been getting enough sleep and eating plenty?”

“Yes.”

“Have you been extremely stressed for several hours at a time?”

“Not really.”

“Have you had sexual intercourse within the last 30 days?”

Louis knew that it was just a question to figure out what was wrong with him but he couldn’t help but blush at that.

“No…”

“60 days?”

“N- uh, I mean yes, I have.”

Zayn gave him a knowing look, realizing he was referring to Harry. Louis wasn’t sure why she had inquired that question. Could he have a sexual disease?

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

Nurse Alicia left the room but she really meant it when she announced that she’d be right back. She came back a few minutes later and handed him a small cup with a lid.

“I need a urine sample since I can’t seem to diagnose what is wrong without a test. We might need a blood sample too if this doesn’t help.”

“Um, okay.”

Louis found his way to the bathroom down the hall, did what they requested, then made his way back to the room. As he entered the room, he gave her back the cup. She thanked him then left the room once again, reporting that it would be a half an hour.

“What do you think it is, Zayn?”

“Not sure, Lou. Hopefully you’ll get better real soon.”

 

\----

 

Thirty-two minutes later the nurse came back in with a large smile on her face. She scooted her chair in front of the two, mainly Louis because he was the patient.

“So we got the results back.”

“Am I going to be okay?”

“Yes, you’re going to be just fine.”

“Well, what’s wrong with me?”

“Okay, let me think how I should start. I guess, congratulations Mr. Tomlinson! You’re pregnant!”

Pregnant?

Louis’ breathing hitches at those words. Zayn’s eyes are nearly about to pop out of their sockets. He had never expected it to be news like this. His body began to tremble at the complete and utter shock he felt. Wait… if he was pregnant… Harry was the father. Hadn’t they used a condom? The nurse’s smile faltered as she saw their reactions. Louis was practically straining to remember the day he tried so hard to forget. 

They hadn’t used a condom.

“I’m pregnant? But how can that be? I’m a boy. I mean I’ve heard of times when a male can get pregnant but don’t they have to be born like that?”

“Yes, I know. Typically it is a woman who can get pregnant but like you just mentioned, there have been cases where males have become pregnant. Yes, you were born with the ability to become pregnant. Have you had sexual intercourse with a boy in the past 60 days?”

“Y-Yes…”

Nurse Alicia looked over to Zayn.

“Are you the father?”

“Oh! No, no, I’m not.”

“Hm. Do you know who the father is Mr. Tomlinson?”

“Y-Yes.”

Harry.

She continued on in answering any of their questions, explaining when he should go see a specified doctor. Louis tried his hardest to keep focused on all the information she was giving them about being pregnant.

 

\----

 

The two made it back to the car after signing out. Louis still couldn’t really wrap his head around the concept of being pregnant. Both, Harry and him, were far too young to be parents.

“Lou, I think you should tell Harry.”

“What if he doesn’t want to be the father?”

“You still have to tell him.”

“Okay. I’ll do it on Monday.”

 

\----

 

Monday came by too fast. Just like two months ago. The bell for lunch rang, causing Louis to jump out of his seat. He clutched his books to his chest with nervousness. He hadn’t spoken to Harry since that one morning. Unfortunately, Louis’s eyes landed on a head of curls, down the hallway.

Harry was leaning over Perrie, his arm above her head. He was smirking cockily down to her. Perrie was giggling over the attention. Louis was honestly terrified of his reaction. He knew it wasn’t the best time but he probably wouldn’t see him the rest of the day, so he approached the two. He stood timidly behind Harry’s large figure.

“So, Perrie. I didn’t see you at your party on Friday.”

“Well, I was there. Guess you didn’t look for me.”

“Maybe we could-“

“H-Harry.”

Harry rolled his eyes at the sound of his name. He turned around, giving Perrie a view of who it was. She was clearly annoyed, stating her wonder.

“Aren’t you that slut who lets boys take pictures of you naked?”

Louis’ cheeks grew as pink as the highlights in Perrie’s hair. He knew he shouldn’t have done this. He didn’t know how to respond to that so he continued speaking to Harry.

“H-Harry, I, I need to tell you something.”

Perrie grew irritated with the absence of attention she was receiving.

“Whatever. I’m leaving.”

Harry reached for her hand, but she yanked it away and left.

“Ha-“

“What?! What is so important Louis?! She’s a fucking senior! And you made her go away! What the hell is so damn important you couldn’t wait until later?!”

Louis swallowed thickly and began to tremble at the rise in Harry’s voice. He was actually growing scared of him. The blue eyed boy acknowledged that no one else was in the hallway. Blinking away the tears that pricked at his eyes, he confessed quietly.

“I’m pregnant.”

Harry's eyes trailed down to his seemingly little tummy. Louis didn't want to point out that he would start showing in a few months, not now. He assumed that Harry didn't know much, but he was young.

“Okay, why are you telling me th- Oh! Oh hell no! Don’t tell me that baby is mine!”

“The baby is yours. You didn’t use a condom.”

Harry's voice dropped to a hush whisper. His mind was flooding with memories.

“Boys can’t get pregnant though....”

“Some can.”

"Are, are you going to get an abortion?"

In the back of Harry's mind, he was hoping for a no. It was his baby after all. Their baby. Louis hadn't thought of that, but he already subconsciously decided that he was going to keep it.

"No."

A small breath of relief escaped through Harry's slightly parted lips. Shit. When he heard Niall say to use protection, he thought he was joking. Harry grunted with frustration and slammed his fist into the nearest locker. He took a deep breath.

“Okay.”

“Okay? That’s all you have to say? Okay?”

Harry raised his hands in defense with little care.

“Yeah, okay. That’s it.”

He left the now crying boy alone in the hallway. Tears were streaming down the flushed cheeks with disbelief. Harry really didn’t care about him.

Harry felt a twinge of guilt as he walked away. He knew he should help but he was only 15 years old! He was too young to be a father. It was a one time thing. Maybe he should help. No. Louis can take care of himself. The least he could do is support him. The internal battle within him caused his breathing to become heavy. His steps grew wobbly. His conscience was begging for him to go back and apologize but Harry was so accustomed to running away from his problems. He bit his lip with enough force that he drew blood, making the decision to just skip the rest of the day. 

Nick saw Louis curled up, sitting in the empty hallway. He ran towards him once he noticed the tears staining his cheeks.

“Hey, hey. Shh. What’s wrong, little one?”

Louis choked the words out. Nick didn't know about his situation yet so he'd have to explain.

“Harry doesn’t want to be the father.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I updated, once again, later than I'd planned. I hope this isn't too descriptive or scarce of dialogue. If it does not have enough description or details, I'm sorry. I tried to incorporate some of the suggestions into the story without changing the whole plot. Thank you so much for all the comments, hits, kudos, and bookmarks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. xx

Nick’s curiosity was tearing him apart at this point as he carried the small weeping boy to his car. Just like Harry, they had decided to skip the rest of the school day. The early winter breeze sent shivers down the blue eyed boy’s body. Without a second thought, Nick hurried to his car, trying to get the boy to warmth. Placing him in the passenger seat, the brown eyed boy jogged over to his side of the car. Shutting the door, his face grew soft at the smaller one wiping away the fallen tears with his tiny fists.

“Hey, little one, don’t cry. What did you mean that Harry didn’t want to be the father?”

Louis gave himself another minute or two to calm down to just the sporadic sniffle. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he inhaled deeply and exhaled shallowly. His voice was shaky.

“I, um… Nick, I’m pregnant… and Harry’s the father. You know that whole dilemma a few months ago? Well, it turns out h-he didn’t use a condom… I just-“

Nick’s face contorted into several emotions, the most perceptible being sympathy. He hadn’t started the car yet, simply sitting in his car in the middle of the parking lot. His chest was steadily tightening the more choked up that Louis became. The warm, soft brown eyes slowly turned cold as Louis continued on.

“When Zayn took me to the doctor, they found out I was… pregnant. Zayn said that I needed to tell H-Harry that he was the father so that’s what I did… He was busy with P-Perrie and then he started yelling at me.”

“Did he say ‘I do not want to be the father’?”

“W-Well, no, but all he told me was ‘okay’ then left.”

“It is a lot to take in, but that is NO exception on how he reacted. He better get his head out of his damn arse and do something otherwise I don’t think he deserves you or the baby.”

“I’m just so scared. I don’t want someone like that to be around the baby, but I can’t do this alone. What happens when the baby grows up and asks where their dad is? What am I supposed to say? That their father didn’t give a shit about me and decided not to help? That I didn’t feel their father was good enough so they’re stuck with just me?... What happened to that boy the first time we met?...”

Louis was practically talking to himself as he grew more stressed by the sentence. Nick bit his lip as his mind raced. He would help Louis with this, but it wouldn’t be the same as the biological father being there.

“Louis, you are the strongest and most humble person I have met. You will get through this. I’m willing to help and I’m sure Zayn is too. And as for Harry, maybe he’ll come around. Did he seem regretful in any way whatsoever when you had that vicious spat?”

The way Harry’s eyes softened ever so slightly after he said that he wasn’t getting an abortion. Harry looked almost as if he was stumbling down the hallway… maybe it was just his blurry eyesight.

“Uh, maybe just a little. He seemed fuming but there was another emotion in his eyes. I honestly don’t know what it was though. It could’ve been disgust, hatred, rejection-“

“It could’ve also been his initial defense. Why don’t I take you back to your house? You seem stressed and that can’t be good for the baby.”

Louis’ tense body grew limp as the outburst of thoughts ceased. He nodded with agreement, wanting nothing more than to curl up in his warm duvet. Well, Harry’s arms would be better. No. He can’t have those thoughts, because more likely than not he wasn’t coming back.

 

\----

 

As Louis waved his small hand in the air, Nick nodded and drove away. Louis was holding his notebook and binder that he had before he spoke with Harry. They didn’t bother to go get his book bag. Thankfully, Louis kept his house key in his pocket this week. Once unlocking the door and stepping inside, his cell phone rang. Making his way to the couch in his living room, he tapped the answer button.

“Hello?”

“Hey Lou! Nick told me that you two left school. It’s lunch right now. Why’d you leave?”

“Okay, don’t tell the girls though. Not yet. Well, Zayn took me to the doctor on Saturday and apparently, I’m pregnant-“

What Louis didn’t know is that his father had come home early, not working over time. He was so busy explaining everything to Greg that he hadn’t heard the front door close and his father in the doorway.

“You’re fucking pregnant?!”

Louis pulled the phone away from his mouth and gawked at his father’s face full of fury. His eyes were huge at the thought of his father finding out. The words got caught in his throat.

“If you’re damn pregnant, that means you’re a faggot! What the hell?! My son is fucking gay!”

“D-Dad-“

He was cut off by his father striding across the room, snatching the phone out of his grip, and throwing it to the wall. The call being ended since the cellular device’s screen shattered. The father gripped him by the front of his shirt with his large fist, picking him up from the couch and throwing him like a rag doll to collide with the wall. A little squeak was released from his throat as the air was knocked out of him. Hunched over himself on the floor, he protectively wrapped his arms around his stomach.

“Unless you’re gonna tell me this is all some sick fucking joke, I don’t wanna hear it!”

Louis knew that his father didn’t care for homosexuals but he never thought he was this homophobic. Just as he gained a couple breaths, the man came marching over to him. He tugged him back up by his hair, causing a pained whimper to hum through his mouth. Slamming him into the wall, he began to cackle harshly.

“So you’re pregnant, huh? Why don’t I take care of that baby for ya?!”

Louis gasped and began to tremble, his eyes widening tremendously. The younger boy began squirming around to cover his tummy.

“Oh please! Please don’t! Not my baby! Anything but that, please!”

His father let go of his hair, using his hand to clasp around his two dainty wrists. Louis knew there was no chance he would come out on top but he couldn’t let his baby become damaged before it was even born. Blinking back tears, he started to grunt and yank his arms away. There would surely be bruises. All his resistance only infuriated his father further, causing him to ruthlessly slap the precious cheek. The smack echoed around the room as the blazing red handprint emerged onto his skin.

“Piece of shit…”

He left his son on the floor, sniffling as the silent tears streamed down his face. They trailed down his chin and onto his neck as he stared down at the ground. He would’ve never imagined this kind of reaction from his own father. Minutes passed by before he could muster up enough strength to rise back onto his feet again. Hearing the trudging footsteps coming down the stairs, he turned his attention to them. His father was standing at the end of the staircase with a box full of towels, blankets, clothes, and some picture frames as well. He shoved the container into his hands with a menacing stare.

“Get the hell out of my house. I never want to see you again. I’m sure your mother wouldn’t like having some pregnant faggot here either.”

Louis wiped away his fresh tears on his sleeve with a little sniffle. Little trickles of blood seeped out of his bottom lip. One more look into his once loving father’s eyes. With that, he left out the door.

 

\----

 

He knew that he couldn’t spend all day moping around in self pity even though that seems like the best option. Louis would ask his friends for a place to stay because with their kindness, they would surely say yes. But he was pregnant and would just be a burden. He didn’t want to make anyone else’s life more complicated. 

Fortunately, he had saved up enough money from his part time summer jobs he’s had over the past two years. He also had some money in his saving account which was for university but he might have to dip into it to make it that far.

In the evening, he had spoken with an owner of a flat building. They negotiated about a price for him to rent one out. Coming to an agreement, they made a fair pricing for Louis’ predicament. Carrying his box out of the small office, he bumped into a large figure.

“Woah. You okay there?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Sorry about that.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I should’ve been looking where I was going. I hope you have a good evening.”

“Oh. Thank you! You too!”

Louis strolled away after the encounter with the seemingly nice stranger. He made his way to his new flat that he would move into.

 

\----

 

Harry was still walking around town, trying to clear his thoughts out from earlier that day. His mind was scattered everywhere and he almost seemed lost. The dim green eyes searched his surroundings, as if the answer to his problems will be hanging off the branches of a tree. While making his way down the sidewalk, he passed by a flat building. His eyebrows furrowed as his gaze landed on a man and a boy. Was that...Louis?

Watching as the two conversed, Louis earned a light blush on his cheeks. Had he moved on? Then again, when was he ever Harry's? The unnecessary jealousy surged through his veins at the soft smile the blue eyed boy gave the man. Why should he care? His jaw clenched as he shook his head lazily. Taking two deep breaths, he sprinted the other direction down the block, not being able to watch anymore. 

"Why? Why did I ever agree to that stupid bet? Why did I not use a condom? Why did I get him pregnant? This shouldn't be happening."

He headed home, the sun already slowly setting. It was getting late.

 

\----

 

Louis' eyes fluttered as he awoke from the alarm on the clock that his father stuffed into the box. It was becoming late yesterday so he just decided to make a sort of nest out of towels and blankets to sleep in. He rubbed gently at his stomach until he raced to the bathroom, the morning sickness not being gone yet. 

"You seem not to like anything that I eat, am I right?"

He chuckled as he didn't get a reaction out of his tummy. He knew that wasn't the real answer but he couldn't help but try speaking to the fetus inside him. Getting up and heading back to the bedroom, he sorted out his clothes onto the floor. Picking out a pair of skinny jeans and a light jumper, he casually slipped them on. He had already taken a shower last night. Fixing his hair n the mirror, his eyes landed on a prominent bruise on his cheek from where his father had hit him. He'd ask Danielle or Cher when he got to school for some make up to cover it up. The marks on his wrists were covered by the sweater he wore. His little hand grasped onto the flat keys and books for schools. 

"Everything will lighten up, if you feel too frightened I'll make it disappear. Darling, don't be nervous, I'll understand if you'll let me go."

Singing under his breath, he made it to the school entrance. Making his way to Zayn's locker like any other day, he prepared himself for the several questions he would be pestered with. The caramel brown eyes turned to see Louis... and the bruise on his cheek.

"Oh my god, Lou, what happened? We heard some yelling on the phone yesterday when Greg called you and then the line went dead. We tried calling you again but it said that you were unavailable. We went to your house after school and nobody answered the door. Who did this?"

The bell rang before could get a word out. Everyone began to crowd the hallways, on their way to their first class of the day.

"I'll tell you at lunch!"

Zayn sighed with defeat as he nodded then walked to math. Louis turned around only to be grasped by the arm and pulled to the side of the hallway. After gasping quietly, his eyes were met with a set of emerald green ones. They were observing his face inquisitively.

"How'd you get that?"

Harry had seen the bruise before he could cover it up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't even explain how sorry I am for taking so long to update. I feel awful for just now updating, it's been too long. I said I would try to update every other day and it's been weeks. I hope you'll find some way to forgive me. My sincerest apologies, I mean it. I'm so sorry. Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos, hits, and bookmarks! It means so much to me to know that many of you wanted me to update. Thank you for giving me 100+ kudos! I am beyond grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! xx

The piercing, green eyes focused on the delicate face, particularly the mark staining his cheek. Louis’ heart raced at an abnormal rate as his eyes scanned over lockers, the ceiling, the floor, anything but the boy in front of him. His stomach lurched when he realized that he couldn’t just walk away, Harry wouldn’t let him. Collecting his breath, hoping his voice sounded more confident than he felt, he spoke.

“It’s none of your business. Now let me get to class before I’m late.”

“You’re hurt. For all I know, the baby could be hurt. I think it’s my business. I’m not letting you go until you answer my question. How did  
you get that bruise?”

“Just because you’re the father of my child does not mean I’m obligated to tell you about everything my personal life, or any of it for that matter.”

“I have the right to know. Why can’t you just tell me?”

“No. You lost that right the moment you walked out on me!”

“Louis-”

“No! You left me alone in the hallway, tears streaming down my face! You didn’t give a shit about me or the baby! You left me to sort everything out on my own! You left me to deal with this baby all alone! You don't care if I can make ends meet! I could’ve gone and killed myself, and you still wouldn’t have batted an eyelash at my predicament!”

Louis, at this point, had hot tears stinging at his eyes. All his pent up emotions were being released at once. At the one who caused all of this. Louis struggled to get out of his tight grip. He had never raised his voice at anybody out of anger. Guess there’s a first for everything.

Harry was taken back at the yelling, not expecting this much rage from an innocent boy. He knew what he was saying was right, but he kept thinking back to the night before. All the thoughts he had drowned in at unreasonable hours. Pushing the boy up against the locker, resting his forehead against his, he breathed out the words.

“Don’t you ever say that…”

The large hand grasped at the smaller’s wrist, trying to get him to understand, but instead hurting the poor boy. As he ducked his head down, Louis whimpered brokenly. Harry furrowed his eyebrows as his gaze trailed to where he was holding. Louis’ sleeve had slid down his arm. There were several small bruises, connected together.

“What the hell is going on, Louis?! Who gave you all of these?!”

The second bell to indicate class had started rang, but the boys had been alone since the beginning of the conversation. Secretly, Louis wanted to tell Harry. Just vent out everything that’s going on in his life, but he could never do that. Harry wouldn’t care anyways. The green eyes were pained as he inspected the other dainty wrist. His voice softened a bit.

“Was it that man you were talking to yesterday?”

Louis wasn’t sure what man he was referring to. Avoiding eye contact as his mind flooded with memories from yesterday. That was until realization hit him. His blue eyes were wide with disbelief.

“You- You followed me?! You go from not giving a damn to wanting to know everything about me?! God, for all I hope that the baby doesn’t grow up to be someone as obstinate and full-of-mood-swings like you!”

Without another word, Louis wrestled away from Harry and stormed down the corridor. The feathery haired boy knew what he said was way out of line, but he couldn’t think straight. He wished his life was as easy as it used to be just like a little over two months ago.

Harry’s jaw tensed as he felt tears prick at his own dulling green eyes. He always fucked things up. Even when he tried fixing the situation, all he did was make things worse. Those words that Louis mentioned about the baby stabbed at his unprepared heart. He had never been the one to get hurt, so it was naturally unprotected with no walls. Louis honestly thought that Harry was such a horrible being that he wished their baby would not grow up to be anything like him? Louis was changing his whole perspective on life. He was giving him emotions he had yet to experience. Searing, frustrated tears blurred his vision as he watched the small boy scurry away from him. Hurts when it’s the other way around, doesn’t it?

 

\----

 

Louis didn’t have the strength to go to the classroom, instead spending the whole first class crying in the bathroom that not many people used. He was sat next to the wall with the door closed. A whimper escaped his lips as he processed the conversation he just had with Harry. He wants to think he did the right thing, but personally, he feels like he had been as close minded as the younger boy. Harry was just curious and was showing concern for Louis. His small hands found their way to his tummy once again.

“I’m sorry that things are like this. I was supposed to be older when I first had a child. You were supposed to have two loving parents who loved each other as well. Things were supposed to work out smoothly...”

His touches were soft, but his eyes only contained guilt. Fresh tears were trying to push the glassy boundaries and make their journey down his dried up, flushed cheeks. He felt almost as if he was tearing at the very seams. Not sure if it was due to all the thoughts racing in his mind or the morning sickness, he began to feel nauseous. Louis mumbled brokenly with a bit of hope.

“Despite your father not loving me, I love you. Perhaps, maybe, he loves you too.”

 

\----

 

Lunch rolled around and he didn’t want to go to the canteen, but he knew that the baby needed him to be nourished. The blue eyed boy got in line with his head held up high and his eyes trained on the ground. As he strolled to his designated table, he hoped that Harry would just drop what had occurred earlier. Sitting down in his seat, he remembered that he would have to explain to Zayn about the mark on his cheek. He wasn’t certain if telling him about the ones on his wrists was the best idea.

“So, wanna tell me exactly how you got that bruise on your cheek?”

All the eyes at the table flicked over to his face, curious as to what Zayn was mentioning. A blush rose onto his cheeks at the attention. After releasing a sigh, Louis assured them that he would respond with a detailed reply soon.

“I’ll explain, but can I borrow your make up to cover it up?”

He had motioned to the two girls at the table. They exchanged glances before nodding and standing up to throw away their trash. Louis followed after them to the hallway that was vacant. Danielle kept a watchful eye, making sure nobody was passing by. Cher dug through her tight pockets, chirping happily when finding the tube of concealer. 

“Okay, it’s a few shades darker than your skin tone, but if you dab and gently rub, it will hardly be noticeable.”

She lightly placed small dots along his cheek then put away the container. They both looked on expectantly, not wishing to leave their friend only to find out he messed things up worse. Raising his index finger, the blue eyed boy went through the motions in which he was informed with. 

“Is it better? Can you see it?”

Almost like speaking in some imaginary language, the two girls once again gave each other a satisfied expression. After receiving nods of approval, Louis and the girls made their way back to the table. Greg observes the cheek that had shown a gradually fading mark but was now hidden. Nick urged on for some answers.

“Louis, Zayn and Greg explained to me what happened just a little after I dropped you off yesterday. We’re scared out of our damn minds. What happened that led to that bruise?”

There was only five minutes left for lunch, so there wasn’t much time for delaying it any longer. Louis’ eyebrows furrowed as he shut his eyes, recalling what had happened the day before. Moments later, he permitted the blue eyes to see the people in front of him again.

“I guess I’ll start from the beginning... w-when I was giving Greg the details about the visit to the doctor that Zayn had took me to, my da- that man was in the doorway. He heard me say I was pregnant. He grabbed the phone from me and hurled it across the room, and it broke. Then he grabbed and threw me to the wall.”

Louis’ voice hitched as he noticed that Cher and Danielle were close to tears. Nick and Zayn were pleading that this was some sick joke, that their ears were deceiving them. But their denial could not consume them when they acknowledged that Louis’ bottom lip was quivering. Greg kept a straight face, hoping to stay strong for his friend, but his hand was betraying him. As the lad took in Louis’ state just from repeating what had occurred, his fingers were twitching anxiously. 

“He threatened to hurt my baby,” A gasp came from Cher’s glossed lips. “... I begged for him not to, to do anything but that. He ended up gripping onto my wrists and slapping me instead. After that, h-he went to my room and put a lot of my things in a box and told me to leave.”

“He kicked you out?” Nick clarified.

“Y-Yeah. He declared that Mum wouldn’t want a ‘pregnant faggot’ living under their roof either. I found myself a place to stay in this decent flat building-”

Before the others could comment about him staying at their house, the bell rang all around the school. The brown eyed boy waited for Louis as he stood. Many people were rushing by, but Zayn made sure nobody would knock down the shorter boy. 

"Louis, do you have any more bruises?”

"Uh, I have to go-”

"Lou, please."

The smaller of the two led them to a bathroom and locked it, not wanting for anybody to overhear. Louis rolled up his sleeves and held his arms out to his best friend. Once Zayn had a good look at them, they left to their next class; saying that they'll see each other at the end of the school day.

 

\----

 

Harry hadn’t seen Louis the rest of the day, meaning he didn’t obtain any answers. Running his large hand across his face, he let out a frustrated groan. Despite inviting his best friend over, his mind couldn’t stay away from the conversation that had taken place earlier that day. His palms had gained little crescent indents from his hands constantly tightening into fists. As he stared at the wall in his bedroom, it was almost as if the words Louis had vehemently uttered were engraved on it.

“Harry, you okay mate? Did something happen today?”

The curly haired boy lowered his gaze to the floor.

“Yeah, but... I don’t wanna talk about it. Thanks for coming, but I’m going to go get some air.”

The taller hopped off his bed, snatching the keys from his dresser. Niall wrapped his arms around his disgruntled friend quickly before leaving. Harry rushes down the stairs and places his hand on the doorknob. Then he remembers that he should probably tell his mother that he’s heading out. Even though he doesn’t fancy speaking to anyone except Louis right now, he knows his mum will worry. He hurries to the kitchen, his mother cooking dinner.

“Hey, Mum, I’m going to, um, take a walk around town. I’ll be back soon.”

“Wait! Sweetie, is something going on? Do you want to talk about it?”

Her eyes were full of concern, her voice soft with reassurance. The fifteen year old in him was clawing at his mind, desperately wanting to break down in his mother’s caring arms. Too bad his habit of scarcely accepting others’ help won that battle. Shaking his head, he bit his bottom lip. 

“Okay. Be careful and don’t get home too late.”

A nod as his reply and then he made his way outside. It was evening and the sun had set along the horizon. He focused on keeping track of his steps, already a block from home. Ten. He had hurt Louis when grabbing his wrists. Twenty-two. Who gave him those? Thirty-four. Does he love Louis? 

“Fifty-eight.”

Peering up, he realizes that he was across the road from the flat building again. His feet take him to the sidewalk that was aligned with the building. That’s when he hears the angelic voice that could only belong to Louis. The small boy stepped out with that same man. Seeing him twice there, confirms his suspicion that Louis lived in that building. He hid behind a nearby tree.

“Thanks so much for helping me. Bye Ashton.”

“Any time. Have a good night, Louis.”

Harry’s jaw clenched, still not sure who that man is or what he meant to Louis. As, apparently, Ashton sauntered back to his place, Harry exposed himself from his hidden form. The feathery haired boy had already returned inside.

The green eyed boy approached the door. Louis doesn’t want the baby to end up like him. He can’t take care of a baby. He’s only fifteen. Imagine what will happen when people find out Louis’ pregnant. All these thoughts preoccupied his mind. 

With a weary, uneasy sigh, Harry knocked on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no excuse for me taking even remotely this long to update, and I'm genuinely sorry to anyone who was expecting another chapter last year. I'm hoping that somehow you will all forgive me for that abrupt stop in the story. And I cannot be more grateful than I am now for all the comments, kudos, hits, and bookmarks. Thank you so so much. They mean a lot to me, I don't think I can possibly put it in words. Feel free to hold a grudge against me, but here's the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! xx  
> (sorry if this chapter seemed too serious or something like that)

Finally, with Ashton’s help, Louis managed to accommodate his small apartment to his liking. There wasn’t anything extravagant about the place, but it was a whole lot better than the previous night. Before he could even make it to the hallway, four consecutive knocks echoed throughout the room. Peering over to the open curtains, his blue eyes were met with a blend of the sunset and night sky above. The pastel yellow stars were beginning to appear in clusters, suggesting that it was late in the evening. He furrowed his eyebrows, not sure as to who could be at the door.

The breath that Harry was holding got caught in his throat, him realizing that he didn’t even know what he was going to say. His mind was racing with options he still had. Wanting to leave right then and there seemed to be the most frequent thought, but he had to stand his ground for once. The door opened, revealing a soon startled Louis. The small hand gripped tighter onto the handle and his legs took a few steps back.

“Harry. What do you, what do you want?”

“We need to talk.”

Louis pressed his lips together in annoyance. The very nerve of him wanting to talk now, yet he didn’t seem too interested in speaking about matters on Monday. He began to shake his head hesitantly until Harry allowed himself in anyways.

“Louis, please. We need to sort a few things out.”

Once closing the door, he shortened the distance between them. 

“What? Are you going to ask me out and actually help me take care of the baby?”

The older boy’s heart shattered further as he witnessed Harry’s reaction. His green eyes looked apologetic as he tried to form words, though nothing came out. Nonetheless, Louis got the idea that he had no intentions of saying yes to that.

“I’m, I’m not going to ask you out, but I want to talk. It is my baby-”

A scoff interrupted him midsentence, yet he continued.

“-after all. Maybe I could visit every now and then or something.”

Uncertainty was laced into Harry’s voice, though not because he wasn’t sure about this. It was due to him not knowing the first thing about a pregnancy. If anyone were to see them at this moment, they would look exactly what they were. Two lost teenagers. Silence was the only response he received from the other. He decided to just bluntly speak what was on his mind.

“Look. I need to know what happened to you. Why do you have those bruises?”

“Why do you need to know? You don’t care about me.”

At this point, Harry gradually grew furious at how stubborn Louis was being. His fists clenched repeatedly, a method he used to not hit the wall. His eyes slightly widened, giving off a more intense appearance.

“Why can’t you ever give me a straight answer?! Would I be asking if I didn’t fucking care?!”

Tears rushed to the saddened, blue eyes. Louis wouldn’t permit them to spill over though. He had to stay strong for himself, to keep his pride intact. Taking a few shallow breaths, he continued to put up his side of the argument.

“Why should I tell you?! So you can go fucking spread more rumors about me?! So that-”

Harry blanked at that. All other thoughts that were scrambling through his mind were gone in an instant. His tensed jaw had dropped, his lips slightly parted. 

“Louis.”

His calm attempt to catch Louis’ attention and cease his rambling was to no avail. Carding his fingers through the curls of his hair, he raised his voice again. 

“Listen to me! I didn’t spread any rumors about you!”

By then, anger was the emotion that pushed the tides of tears down Louis’ flushed cheeks. He shook his head as he tried to breathe smoothly, his body trembling with the stress of everything. After one or two sniffles, he rained a new attack of accusations at the younger.

“You didn’t take the pictures, huh? Who did?! No one else was with us when we were having sex! You sent them to everyone and-”

Louis dropped down to his knees, a string of whimpers and ‘why’s racking through his body. He had never broken down like this, but then again, nothing had ever turned his life upside down like this before. And evidently, Harry hadn’t experienced anything similar to this either. His green eyes were wide with panic, unsure of what was happening to Louis.

“What’s wrong? Is it the baby?”

The older kept his eyes trained to the floor, trying to convince himself that Harry would somehow disappear if he ignored him. But maybe he didn’t want him to vanish. Pulling himself from his thoughts, he shook his head cautiously and replied.

“No, no the baby is fine.”

A visible sigh of relief had released most of the tension in Harry’s shoulders. He allowed for Louis to wipe away his tears before he began his explanation.

“Listen, Louis. I, um, I didn’t send the pictures out to everyone, and I definitely did not start those rumors.”

Harry knew he was stretching the truth. Instead of saying what he _did_ do, he chose to state what he hadn’t. Even though he really should have owned up to his wrong doings, he found it easier to place the blame on someone else. Due to that, he failed to mention that he tentatively agreed to the rumors and sent the pictures to his friends.

“It was Josh, okay? His little sister sent them to a whole bunch of people, and then those people sent them to more.”

Before Louis could ask any other questions, Harry left. As the door shut, the reverberation in the empty room reminded the blue eyed boy of how he was pretty much in this alone. He knew that Josh couldn’t have been the one to take the pictures, though.

 

\----

 

“Shit!”

The freshman shouted out into the dark. Furrowing his eyebrows, he allowed his voice to fade to a mumble of curses. With an exasperated sigh, he continued to hurriedly walk home, hoping that Louis wouldn’t confront him the following day at school. Growing only more frustrated with himself, he kicked a small rock and watched it bounce against the asphalt before it settled down in a new spot. Upon seeing his house in the near distance, he yanked at his hair, since he didn’t know what else to do.

Within a short blur of a couple of minutes, he was back on his porch, searching his pocket for the house keys. Yet he found himself having trouble steadying his hand enough to use the key to unlock the door. Once inside, he deposited his shoes next to the door and made a move to go to his bedroom, but his mother appeared from the living room. Her eyebrows shot up, remembering something she had meant to tell him.

“Oh! Sweetie, Niall left earlier, said it was getting late.”

“Okay.”

Harry had completely forgotten about leaving his friend, which he had to admit was a bit rude, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. Making sure his mother wouldn’t worry, he nodded with understanding, then turned to head upstairs. She called out one more time to him.

"Good night!"

Dropping onto his bed, he aimed at replying to the handful of texts he had received that evening, in hopes of clearing his mind for the night. But after responding with several one word texts, he deemed that it was a better idea if he just fell into a light, restless slumber. 

 

\----

 

The monotonous ringing from Louis’ alarm resounded throughout the rather small room. He groaned in displeasure, not wanting to leave the comfort of his inflatable mattress, let alone get up and go to school. Blinking a few times up at the ceiling, a strange thought occurred to him.

He sat up quickly and threw the covers over, expecting to feel the nausea that has accompanied him every morning for the past month. Except he felt nothing. A few moments later, he remembered what the doctor had told him. The morning sickness would likely be over by the third month. As he kept thinking of anything and everything, he subconsciously rubbed over his tummy.

"I'm taking that you're giving me a break?... Probably not. That's okay."

Two weeks have passed since Harry and Louis’ last confusing altercation. Although they each wanted to discuss the outcome of the situation, they ended up entirely avoiding one another. Neither of them had any desire to get into another heated argument.

Louis had never been one to eat breakfast on a daily basis, but now he found it necessary given that he was pregnant. Checking the time once more, he pattered over to the kitchen in search of pancakes. When he found the ingredients to make them, his mouth salivated at the idea of his temporary craving. He sang under his breath and held his hand on his tummy as he prepared his breakfast. It was as if the flavor had intensified with each bite he took, even though they were the same regular pancakes he’s made countless times before. After he finished his meal, he decided to get ready for school.

 

\----

 

While Louis sat at his lunch table, he stared down at his food with unease. He heard the sound of his friends chatting, but he wasn’t listening to anything they were saying in particular. Despite his partial effort of trying to mask it, his mood caught the attention of Cher, causing her to pause in the middle of her sentence.

“Lou, are you okay?”

The rest of the group flipped their attention over to him. He hesitated, instinctively ready to say that he was doing alright, yet he let his shoulders slump down and muttered what he was thinking.

“It’s just, I don’t know, I’m going to be showing soon, and most people still see me as being easy. What are they going to think when they find out I’m pregnant too?”

Their faces all simultaneously fell in realization. That problem hadn’t crossed their minds either. Nick bit his lip, struggling to think of a comforting sentence that had the right words. On impulse, Greg reached across the table and set his hand over Louis’.

“Hey, you shouldn’t worry about what any of those jerks have to say. They just believe everything they hear. And they don’t deserve your time.”

The others were quick to add on support, letting their friend know that they would have his back. Their concern warmed his heart, but he couldn’t push away the fear of being verbally assaulted again because of rumors. He forced a smile onto his face, genuinely thanking them though. Giving him one more reassuring look, Cher steadily raised her voice back to a casual volume and proceeded to ramble on about some new band that had captured her interest.

“Louis.”

Feeling a gentle nudge to his arm, he looked over towards Zayn. 

“Yeah?”

“Want a ride home after school?”

“That’d be nice, thanks.”

To make the atmosphere a bit more lighthearted, they went around the table and shared their favorite memories as freshmen. Starting it off, Danielle eagerly informed the group about the best day of her first year. Next was Greg, then so on. Some stories were a tad embarrassing, but they all had satisfying endings to them. Nick was determined to make Louis laugh with his ridiculous one about the time he got dared to start singing in the middle of a teacher’s lecture. Luckily, he was able to.

 

\----

 

Waiting for Zayn to show up and give him a ride home, Louis sat patiently on a bench near the school parking lot. He didn’t feel like searching through his book bag for his cell phone since it wouldn’t be a long wait. Instead, he settled for letting his eyes wander, only to find Josh sauntering across the courtyard. The lad was alone and merely scrolling through his phone. Thinking back to what Harry told him that night, Louis hurried over to where Zayn had pulled up. Opening the car door, he hastily explained himself.

“Hey, can you give me a minute? I’ll be quick.”

“Um, sure. Wait, where are you go-”

The brown eyed boy threw his hands up in exasperation when he was cut off by the door being slammed shut. Still, he allowed his friend to do whatever it was he needed. Simply providing a shrug, he parked the car and reluctantly sat back in his seat. 

Louis scuttled over to Josh and stood in front of him, which led to the latter peering up from his phone. Josh quickly shoved the cellular device into his pocket and placed his hands into both of them. It was obvious that he was attempting to act calm, but with little success. Clearing his throat, he glanced around to see if anyone was looking.

“Uh, Louis, what do you want?”

The feathery haired boy crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow. He had to conceal the anxiety he was overwhelmed with. Quirking his lips to the side, he chose to inquire what had surrounded his thoughts for months now.

“I want to know why you started those rumors about me.”

“I didn’t start any of those shit rumors about you.”

“Then who did?”

“I don’t know!”

“Harry said that your sister sent that picture out to everyone!”

Slowly, Josh shook his head and puffed up his cheeks, prolonging his exhale. He blinked several times as he lazily raised his hands halfway up, giving off the impression that he didn’t have much to say to that, it was true. Not wanting to converse with the boy who was deemed a slut by many in the school, he unwillingly agreed.

“Okay, yeah. Yes, she did.”

“What was your sister even doing on your phone? How did you get those pic-”

“Look! You’re the one who let Harry take pictures of you nude.”

 

\----

 

In the past two weeks, Louis hadn’t given any indication that he wanted to talk to Harry. On the contrary, it seemed that he was avoiding him. Harry couldn’t seem to catch a glimpse of him in the hallways or at lunch. Then again, maybe he was steering clear of Louis too.

Yet as he walked out to the football field to tell his coach that he was quitting the team, he saw Louis. And he was yelling at Josh. Oh shit. Wait, what was he worrying for? He hadn’t done anything wrong. Besides leaving Louis all alone _again_. Harry began to debate whether or not he should go over and explain to him everything that’s happened since the beginning of this predicament.

Before he could rationalize if it was a smart decision, his feet led him over to the two.

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt you will, but please don't steal this story. I do not claim to own any characters in this story, nor do I claim that this is how they act in real life, because they probably don't act like this.


End file.
